User talk:Pararaptor
User Talk: Pararaptor/Archive 1 FIRST! Spoon 13:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) SECOND!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THIRD!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll stop now--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) TWENTY-SEVENTH! Nitty 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) MY NUMBER EQUATES TO THE AMERICAN INTERNATIONAL DEBT! Spoon 13:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Duuuuuuuh? Can someone redirect music on sidebar to music list 57 Trillion. http://mwhodges.home.att.net/nat-debt/debt-nat.htm Spoon 13:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Tools Do you know of any tools that add transparency to images without the need for tedious nonsense. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 08:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well I suppose I could try,but as I said I don't want to dick around too much with it. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 07:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 'Scuse beef The cat bit disgusted you? Spoon 12:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty talks to Raptor. I don't get the tractor bit. Is it Australian humor? :No. The point of the joke is it goes on & on & on forever, until the punchline turns out to be a really crappy pun; he's an "Ex-Tractor-Fan". Pararaptor 06:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Weirdest.Joke.Evr Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 06:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Gay oral turns you on? Nitty 13:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do zer rite thang http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Joint_Adminship_Request:_Spoon_and_Nitty Recommend our asses! Spoon 16:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What Yes? Tractors? Spoon 07:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you, that kid is insane. Spoon 07:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah. He seems to have toned it down a little. If he does it again, I'll tell him you want to speak to him. Spoon 08:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno. We have three admins behind us, so... Spoon 08:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What is it? Spoon 08:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How are you finding the game? Spoon 08:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I know, there is just something about it. Who do you play as? Spoon 08:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, no difference. Spoon 08:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Louis, or Zoey on harder difficulties, to prevent her from using the sniper rifle. Spoon 08:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, you can't duel wield the machine guns. That would make them too awesome. Spoon 09:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, never have. Spoon 10:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. Looks like you shouldn't play crappy games. Was it at least free? Spoon 10:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) DOUBLE SILLYNESS! Spoon 10:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Normally, I'd type 'AHAHHAAHA' but I won't. Spoon 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Too Human. Full price. Spoon 10:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It just was. If you play it, you will know. AND I payed full price. Spoon 10:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Did he died? ¬_¬ Spoon 10:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think it is because we didn't like his video. Spoon 11:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He's removed it now. Spoon 11:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, it was a video he MADE. He has now removed it from youtube. Spoon 11:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It was a tour of his Arlington house. Spoon 11:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The cemetary. Spoon 11:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Look at Spence's talk page at the Vault. Spoon 11:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G Nitty's laptop is broken, and can only use the Escapist to talk. He wants you to meet him there. Spoon 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ya bastard! Ya never showed up! What the hell?! Nitty 03:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! Nice quotes! Yahtzee had a similar thing once, "Location: Your mum's knickers". Nitty 14:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. It's Parryraptor! Nitty 15:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. What the hell are you doing? It's got to be late way over in Australia. Nitty 16:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G! Spoon 16:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How're the twins? Nitty 16:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHLOE?! Spoon 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She still has both of her eyes. What do you mean your Chloe, Tom? Nitty 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You know what I mean. Spoon 16:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I do. But that don't mean I have to like it! Nitty 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Different Chloe. Pararaptor 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Obviously. So, where the hell have you been? It's been, what, 3 days? Nitty 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Friends. Timezones. That shit. Pararaptor 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't you hear? It's the annual Australia Sex-fest. Spoon 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ah fuck! I missed it! AGAIN! Pararaptor 16:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Haw haw. Well, there's always the twins-threesome waiting for you. Nitty 16:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The twin-threesome is not going to happen. Pararaptor 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) TeeHee, Steven. Spoon 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you have lost. Nitty 16:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) MIND TELEPATHIC ATTACK!!! Spoon 16:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) We've developed latent psyker skills in your absence. Nitty 16:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I get that crack every fucking day. Whenever Chloe comes into the room- "Hey! Chloe & Hannah! It's Stephen's ultimate threesome!" Pararaptor 16:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Why won't it happen? Spoon 16:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You couldn't pay me enough to think that there's no twincest going on. Nitty 16:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The originality here is so thick I could cut it with a knife. Twincest? That got old last year. Pararaptor 16:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Shankapotamus. I'm old school like that. Nitty 16:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone met an indentical twin pair that doesn't have 'fun'? Spoon 16:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Me. Pararaptor 16:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you obviously didn't look into it :D Spoon 16:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) C'mon man, lesbian sisters? That's hot. Nitty 16:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Chloe is or at least has dabbled in bisexuality. But Hannah talks about men so much I know her preferred type. Pararaptor 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Can anyone say... "love triangle"? Nitty 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well they you go. Spoon 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This is why I don't tell people I like a twin. Fuck! Pararaptor 16:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Fuck! Spoon 16:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not as bad as me and Spoony. :P Nitty 16:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Pararaptor 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) FFS Alex. Spoon 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He figured it out a long time ago. Don't blame me this time. Nitty 16:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's what you did with Friday all over again. STOP BRINGING IT UP. He's not interested. Pararaptor 16:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Steven! Spoon 16:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) D: Nitty 16:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Seriously, I did the exact same thing with a girl for nine fucking months, now I have a reputation as a stalker. Pararaptor 16:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Okay... so, your bad luck is the reason I should stop trying for Tom? Nitty 16:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, you should behold me as an example of what will happen if you keep this up. Pararaptor 16:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Me? A stalker? Ahahahaha... that's just plain stupid. Do you think I look like I could be stalker material? Half of what I say is "". Nitty 16:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you DO look like a rapist. Spoon 16:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) So does Spence. Nitty 17:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Crying over your beloved after being rejected for the twelfth time is exactly what a stalker would do. Look, firstly, TOM HAS ALREADY SAID NO. Secondly, HE IS STRAIGHT, YOU ARE A MAN. Pararaptor 17:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I cry over a lot more than that. Second, he said no, but later took back the statement, leaving me in the usual state of "Give me a goddamn answer!". Third, fuck you. I thought you said you were bisexual. Nitty 17:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not Spoon. Pararaptor 17:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I know that. By being bisexual, you should understand the sheer stupid thought behind that last one. Nitty 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :No he shouldn't. He's being accepting. Spoon 17:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, this is only going to b resolved in one way. Tom, do you want to hook up with Alex? Pararaptor 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No. Spoon 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Damn! Nitty 17:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now, Alex, will you stop talking about it? Pararaptor 17:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Probably not. There's that stupid little chunk of my brain called "hope". Double damn! Nitty 17:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you are displeasing Spoon. Which is not how you would go about getting him, were he even open to your gender. Pararaptor 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... dammit... Sorry people, I have to go. We'll talk more later. Nitty 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you again, Steven. I'll never mock you again. Spoon 17:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't remember what I said 8 years ago! I just remeber doing it. Spoon 17:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back. Don't call me a rage quitter. Nitty 17:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I never did. Bagel, I presume? Pararaptor 17:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I had to go look for one. We have none. And I'm pretty pissed about all this, too. That helps. Nitty 17:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. I actually guessed right. We have a tonne of bagels, 8 or 9 packs of 5. Fruit or plain? Pararaptor 17:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Plain, with a variable topping depending on what's available and what time it is. Butter is the fallback, with vegemite whenever possible, or cheese spread for lunch. But alas, my bagels and my love have deserted me! Again! Nitty 17:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Please, don't call him "your love". Pararaptor 17:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not. I meant my own emotion. Sorry, intrawebz was acting up. 7 through 10. Spoon 17:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What? Nitty 17:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. What? Pararaptor 17:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You asked me a question, that was the answer. Spoon 17:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Is she very weight-conscious? Pararaptor 18:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure really. She did seem to have changed her diet last year. Spoon 18:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The fact that you know that suggests you are indeed close. Pararaptor 18:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Not close in the way you say. We speak very little. I just watch. Spoon 18:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) In what way did she change her diet? Pararaptor 18:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She became a vegatarian, and is never seen eating chocolate. Even when offered it by others. Spoon 18:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) More sensible than what Hannah did. Stopped eating anything but dinner. Pararaptor 18:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) But she doesn't need to lose weight. In my eyes, she is just the right size. Spoon 18:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't, would you? What is her size? Pararaptor 18:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Just over... average, if there is such a thing anymore. However, compared to most girls here (skinny bitches), she must feel like a fucking whale. So now I see your point. Spoon 18:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I just realized I'm getting a bit far with the questions. Did you hear about the 15-year-old with the cancer & his deathwish? Pararaptor 18:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't mind. Yes, I did hear. Ha. Spoon 18:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) My mum nearly pissed herself when she heard. Pararaptor 18:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe... Spoon 18:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Back to questions. Is she tall? Pararaptor 18:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. A bit on the short side. Spoon 18:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Does Nitty matter anymore? Nitty 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... Regarded as hot? Pararaptor 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Not regarded as 'hot'. She's pretty, not sluttish. Spoon 18:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 0.0 Apparently, I don't... Nitty 18:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hot & slutty do not have to be mutual. Nitty, what's Sarah like? Pararaptor 18:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She's an evil bitch... didn't I already say this? Nitty 18:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) They are in this context. Spoon 18:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) @Nitty: Oh. @Spoon: England must be bad. Pararaptor 18:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The meaning of 'hot' here depends on the amount of skin showing. Spoon 18:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! "Hot" here refers to whoever's easiest to get a blowjob out of. Sarah is very "hot". Nitty 18:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, is she regarded as physically attractive? Pararaptor 18:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Did Spoon die? Also, no. Nitty 18:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He's probably eating or something. So she's ugly & puts out a lot? Pararaptor 18:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Most people look at her weight, rather than her face. If you need a general description, here: She doesn't need to wear makeup to look good. Spoon 18:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Raptor, yes. Nitty 18:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty, I knew someone like that once. Spoon, if I were you I'd get chatting with her. Pararaptor 18:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Prime Example of what not to do located above. Pararaptor 18:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Screw you! Nitty 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I failed to mention the one little snag. She may have a boyfriend. Spoon 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I try not to be jealous. Although, I do want to rip his kidneys out via his throat... Spoon 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Won't hurt to talk to her though, will it? Besides which, that way you could find out if she did. Pararaptor 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She thinks I'm mildly retarded, for sure. Spoon 18:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Heh. I have massive problems with jealousy, if she sits next to another guy I'll feel that way for the whole period. Pararaptor 19:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sat next to her in most lessons last year. Hour long boners ahoy. Spoon 19:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Aww man. If I had known I had that kind of competion... Nitty 19:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nitty, stop. Pararaptor 19:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon, are you with her this year? Pararaptor 19:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC)